


Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

by Trelkez



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: A Trout Fishing, Animals In A School Band, Cats Dancing With Pumpkins, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Happy Ending, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: waiting to take you away





	Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



  
video password is "diamonds"


End file.
